Freakshow
by f3296
Summary: You never know what happens behind the curtain, or who the freaks really are. Very, very dark drabble. Mentions of Adult content. Little children would not approve.


_This horse is too slow,_  
><em>we're always this close,<em>  
><em>almost, almost, we're a freakshow<em>

_Right, right when I'm near,_  
><em>it's like you disappear,<em>  
><em>where'd you go? Is that Houdini or a freakshow?<em>

_Carousel- Melanie Martinez_

* * *

><p>The big top was tall and flowing. The wind pushing it from side to side. The world seemed clear, pure, distant. But under the tent, behind the curtains were the outcasts, the unique, the freaks. For this specific show, was ran by freaks. By giant, turtle freaks.<p>

When you first enter, you meet the ringleader. He stood there with his whip in the middle of the arena. He would smile at you, tell you amazing things about the show. He would have the acrobats behind him, flipping, entertaining, distracting.

"Wanna see a show?" He spoke so powerful, so determined. His hazel eyes glazed with excitement. His powerful arms whipping his whip and gaining giggle and gleam from his assistant.

A smaller turtle appeared, more excited, more open. A small little clown dancing his way across the dirt on a unicycle. His makeup on point, his smile wide, his horn in his hand blowing.

"Wanna see something funny?" He would ask, his blue eyes wide and ready. He would throw a pie here and there. A balloon animal blown up then popped before turning into a bouquet a flowers. He was a highlight, a comedian, a fraud.

A taller turtle appeared, with much muscle and strength to show.

"Wanna see something heavy?" He would ask with a gruff voice. He stood in the middle, spotlight shining on him. A hundred pounds, five hundred pounds, even a thousand pounds he lifted over his head, a roared a mighty roar. His strength, tripled of any person on the planet. He was strong, he was built, and yet he was weak.

A slimmer turtle appeared, holding only a briefcase and wore a long, threaded cape, and a top hat with a cane.

"Wanna see a trick?" He would ask. He would pull a bunny out of his hat, sneak flowers out of his sleeve, and cut his assistant in half and put her back together. He was the king of magic, able to manipulate and free all laws of logic. He was a shadow, a manipulation, just a trick.

All the glimmer was out in the front, all seemed well as freaks they were. But what about behind the curtain? What was there to see?  
>The ringleader, in his dressing room with his assistant up against the wall, fucking her with all he had. Biting her, claiming her. Everything was his, he was in control. Control of her, control of the show. He is the leader, the demanding, the freak. He would look at you with the same glimmer in his eyes and smirk.<p>

"Wanna see a show?"

You would find the smaller turtle sitting at his podium putting on his make up. The red lips across the bottom half of his face. But this make up is not you would normally be use to. It was thinner, and a darker form of red. It would dry and flake away. He would need to apply more. And every so often, he would take some on his fingers and suck them dry, moaning at the taste. He was Crazed, insane, the freak. He would look over at you and smile with his red tinted teeth.  
>"Wanna see something funny?"<br>The bigger one, the one with muscle, would be lifting his weights with all he had. But what the weights were, were not what they showed you. He tied multiple women together and lifted them all at once. If they struggled, if they fought, He would break them in half. The top part of their bodies on one side of the room, the bottom, on the other side. He was the brute, the angry, the freak. He would crack his neck and growl.

"Wanna see something heavy?"

The slimmer one would be standing in the back, with his hand held out with his hat. The other with his cane. He would speak little words, tap the top of the hat, and toss the small cane to the side. He would reach in, digging deep, trying to touch the bottom. He would almost lose his hand in the blood that spilt over. He yelled out with accomplishment. He ripped his hand out quickly, pulling out bunny ears and a head but nothing else. It dripped with its essence. He would throw his hat and pet the top of the small animal. He was the warlock, the devil, the freak. He would and give a small smile.

"Wanna see a trick?"

That is when you realize, that not everything is what it seems. That there is so much more behind the curtain. And what you might think is sane, might be the most insane you have ever experienced. And when you find out, inside you, is your own personal freakshow.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, this was dark. I got done with an exam so I was like I need to write something. Basically influenced by American Horror Story Freakshow that comes out next week. So um..Yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
